Burned
by SexinSatin
Summary: PWP, Gibbs comes home to a surprise. Question is will it be one he'll enjoy or walk away from.


Ziva David was standing naked in his bedroom and Gibbs had no idea why. He'd pulled in his doorway to hear music emanating from his house. Not something he was used to, the car parked in his driveway had told him who was in his house but not the why. Even more curious were the boxes and suitcases piled in his living room as he stepped in the door. His mouth had quirked a bit as he'd wondered how often she visited his house when he was gone. The surprise visit to his father had been cancelled when a call to warn the elder Gibbs had revealed he'd left for the week to fish with friends. He'd stayed the night at the halfway point and fished himself. Now with evening approaching he wondered just why Ziva appeared to have taken up residence in his home.

The faint scent of something burnt reached his nose as he'd moved through the rest of the house. When he hadn't found her anywhere downstairs or even his basement he'd given a careful look up the stairs. She was likely up there in one of the three bedrooms and that thought had made a shiver run up his spine. It wasn't exactly a secret he was attracted to her. She'd caught him watching her often enough that he knew she couldn't have missed it. He'd caught his own fair share of looks being thrown his way. Still, they'd never taken them any further, hadn't even discussed them. Once they'd come close a long stakeout had almost forced the admission from them both. Instead they'd enjoyed the mutual frustration.

He'd smiled to himself as he headed up the stairs. He hadn't worried about being quiet; the music was loud enough to cover any sounds he made. It surprised him slightly but then even if someone did catch Ziva off guard they weren't likely to win that fight. Now standing in the doorway to his bedroom he almost wished he'd given her some warning, almost. She stood at the foot of his bed clearly having just gotten out of the shower. One leg on the bed she was smoothing something that smelled amazing all over her skin, her bare skin. Strong hands deceptively delicate looking smoothed shimmery lotion up and down one thigh moving dangerously close to the tiny strip of curls between her thighs. Curls he had no business looking at especially with her favorite knife lying right there by the lotion bottle on his bed.

Ziva heard the faint rustle of fabric and turned instinctively toward it, knife in hand. Shock washed over her when she spotted Gibbs standing in his doorway watching her. She forgot for a moment that she wore nothing but an invisible layer of lotion and stood up straight. "Gibbs!...I thought you were visiting your father."

Gibbs wondered at what point she would remember she was not only standing in his bedroom without his permission but stark naked as well. Swallowing hard he managed a grin. "He went out of town. So I came back." A breeze filtered through the open window fluttering the curtains and teasing across her skin. He stepped forward as her body reacted and he saw the moment her nudity registered.

Ziva felt the crisp air race across her skin and remembered she had walked from his shower without a towel. She flushed realizing she'd been standing there the whole time completely bare to his gaze. As he closed the distance between them she grabbed for the scrap of fabric at the end of his bed. From the scent she guessed it was a shirt he'd discarded before he left. Holding it between them she lifted her chin. "You could have said something."

Gibbs grinned again stepping as close to her as he could without actually touching her. "Could have, probably should have but I didn't." The scent of her teased him, not just the lotion but the scent of aroused female just beneath the spice of cinnamon. He took the shirt she clutched between them and pulled it from her grasp. Again she was bare to his gaze. All rounded curves, nipped in waist and sensual woman. "Say no Ziva, that's all you have to do."

Her eyes flew to his startled at his bold move and even bolder words. She almost refused him, almost fought what she had continued to fight every day for years. Licking her lips she watched those blue eyes scorch across her skin. "I can not….do not want to say no."

The beginnings of satisfaction curled through him. He stepped out of his shoes and socks shoving them in his closet and still she remained watching him. "Why are you in my bedroom Ziva, not complaining just curious." As he spoke he began unbuttoning his shirt savoring the way she watched each button as it slipped out of its place.

Ziva didn't know how he had the patience to move so slowly almost moved to him and finished undressing him. Instead she answered his question.

"The duplex next to mine caught on fire last night. The idiot forgot to turn off the stove before he began drinking for the evening. So now I am missing part of a wall, there is extensive water damage and I had to threaten the fireman's ability to reproduce in order to go in and gather my things. And I like firemen. I am thinking I will have to apologize, perhaps bake them cookies or something." Ziva trailed off when Gibbs paused at the last button on his shirt. "What?" She really wanted him to undo that last button.

"So, not okay then." Gibbs looked Ziva over carefully saw the dark shadows under her eyes and knew there was a lot more she wasn't saying.

"I am fine, a bit tired but fine. The fire broke out around one am and I wasn't allowed back in until just about two hours ago." Ziva took a deep breath coughed lightly and closed her eyes for just a moment. "Now I need to find somewhere else to live."

"Did you let them take you to the hospital?" he watched her gaze dart away.

"I am fine. Minor smoke inhalation and a small burn. There was no point in wasting resources at the ER." She saw the alarm in his eyes, and again his gaze slid over her body. That look meant to assess had her breathing hard.

Gibbs had been so caught up in the fact that she was naked that he had missed the faint blistering on her left shoulder. Gently he turned her and saw the burn wrapped around nearly to the middle of her shoulder. "Ziva…"

"I am alright the EMT's gave me some burn cream and I was planning on dressing it in a moment." His hand pressed against the uninjured flesh of her back settling just above her tailbone. She shuddered at that simple touch.

Gibbs felt her shake and turned her back to face him. "Did I hurt you?" But even as he asked saw the faint hint of color in her cheeks he knew he hadn't. Her reaction had been something far different.

Ziva looked away toward the entrance of his bedroom. "You leave your door unlocked and I was tired so I brought my things here. It was my intention to find a place before you returned home."

"You mean you didn't intend for me to find you naked in my bedroom?" He watched her duck her head and step back. "Too bad." Her head shot up and he smiled. Releasing the final button he shrugged out of his shirt and was lucky he made the effort to stay in shape. Her eyes raked over his chest hungry and needy showing not the slightest bit of disappointment. "Where is the kit the EMT's gave you Ziva?"

For a moment she could only focus on breathing through her need. Finally she pointed to her back pack on the high back chair against the wall. He stepped away from her grabbing both the chair and the back pack he brought them to beside her. "I should grab a towel…." She felt his hand on her hip guiding her to sit. She resisted slightly knowing if she sat that small movement would tell him just how much he was affecting her.

Gibbs felt her resistance guessed at her reason and stepped close enough that as his hips brushed hers there was no doubt she wasn't alone in her need. "I like you this way." His honesty had her sitting and he took in a deep breath of the scent of her. Again she was flushing, he hadn't touched her other than to view her shoulder and already the urge to take her was nearly his undoing. "How did you get hurt?"

Ziva heard him washing his hands in the bathroom, smelled the scent of antiseptic as he sterilized his hands and shrugged wincing as she did so. "The man would not wake up and the fireman had not arrived yet, someone had to drag him out. Even if he was a drunk that ruined my apartment." She frowned and felt him pause as he was spreading the burn cream across her blistered skin. It should have hurt but instead all she felt was the rush of his hands on her skin.

Gibbs sucked in a breath as he opened the package of clear protective wrap that would self-adhere to her skin. "You could have been hurt far worse Ziva." The burn was serious enough she should have seen a doctor they both knew that but he also knew how much she avoided doctors. Didn't trust them. "Tetnus?"

"Just a year ago." Behind her she could hear him cleaning up the wrappers and papers, setting aside her backpack and then he was in front of her again. Shirtless and at some point having removed his belt it was easy to see even through his jeans she wasn't the only one aroused. She looked up at him feeling vulnerable. As she watched he kneeled down in front of her. In itself the move was shocking add in the way he grasped her hips and moved her slowly to the edge of the chair, the sensation was overwhelming far too intense not to react. Her head fell back just touching the top of the chair.

Gibbs took advantage of her exposed throat letting his mouth trail along the smooth column of her throat letting his tongue dip into the hollow. With his mouth he felt the vibration of the low sound she made and he chuckled lightly. "I know the feeling." Then his mouth slid further down capturing a nipple in his mouth. The softest bite and she was hissing out his name, not the one she used at work the one she used only when he'd dreamed about this.

"Jethro…" She'd fantasized before but it paled in comparison to the reality. His mouth moving across her skin had her trembling in his arms. Her hands grasped his shoulders trying to still that very telling movement and she found herself pulling him closer.

Gibbs slid his mouth from one peak to the next. Her hands slid across his chest burning their way down to the waistband of his pants. A flick of her wrist and the button was undone zipper sliding down until she was grasping him in her hand. His own groan was no less quiet than hers and he had to count slowly to keep from coming in her hand.

"Troubles Jethro?" She smirked stroking him gently. He was damn hard in her hand, unabashedly urgent he twitched in her hand she hid her surprise at the length of him. He was apparently good at hiding more than just his emotions.

"Trouble with patience Ziva, want you on your knees." He'd shocked her saw it from the way her brown eyes locked with his, the low sound in her throat had him harder than ever. That sound spoke of pleasure, need and nothing of distaste or refusal. And as his fingers found the softness between her legs the rush of wetness that met his gentle touch had his head falling against her shoulder. He stood up intent on removing his jeans and dragging her to the bed. But barely had he kicked his jeans away and she was letting her mouth trail across the tight skin of his stomach.

Ziva sensed he was going to pull her up to him; to the bed she too wanted to lie in but more than that she wanted what he wanted. Tossing her head back she slowly knelt in front of him. With a bravery she hadn't known she possessed she drew him into her mouth even as her eyes locked with his.

Gibbs felt her mouth close around him, and lost all ability to breathe. Her eyes were watching him showing no shame no fear and her tongue was sliding up and down the length of him. The dual sensation almost unbalanced him. His hands tunneled into her hair grasping just slightly less gently than intended. She responded by increasing the suction her mouth was creating. The glide of her lips, the swirl of her tongue had him thrusting into her mouth. One of her hands grasped his thigh the other grasped gently at his sac rolling and tugging in a way she couldn't have known would drive him to oblivion. And still she watched him; barely able to keep his eyes open through the haze of lust he watched her lean into his thrusts. His spine tightened his body readying itself to lose its grip on control. He moved to lift her up but her eyes refused, her mouth locking onto him with a long slow pull of suction. His hands locked in her hair tightened his back ramrod straight and with a final thrust and pull of her mouth he lost himself down the silken slide of her throat.

It had been years since Ziva had pleasured a man in the way she was pleasuring Gibbs. But never before had she so enjoyed the experience. The scent of him the way his body took control of what he wanted even the none-to gentle thrusting of his hips had her more than aroused. The first taste of him peppering her tongue only made her want more. She would carry that taste with her and remember it every time she saw him after this. She knew the moment it became more than he could control he moved to stop her but she wanted all of him. Wanted to watch him as he gave her this last bit of control over him. The moment he understood what she wanted pleasure rippled over him transmitting through the way he anchored himself in her hair and mouth. Then all his control snapped and he was filling her mouth, her soul. The hot rush of him had her nearly coming herself, her body pulsing in time with his.

Gibbs stumbled them back to the bed landing against the simple navy comforter. Her breathing was as equally ragged as his. Mindful of her injury he flipped her beneath him his mouth blazing a path down the line of her stomach. He felt her hands do a pull-push on his hair leading him where she wanted him. He smiled against the silken skin of her inner thigh. Her scent was intoxicating begging to be tasted. Her cry when his tongue slipped inside her was far from quiet. She tasted like she smelled wild and sweet honey in his mouth. Letting his hand cradle her hips he brought her even closer. A momentary look between them and then her hands were once again fisting the covers pulling them tight beneath her. Her hips danced in his hands begging him to quicken the gentle thrusting of his tongue. He wasn't a man to be told twice a soft glide of flesh on flesh and she was biting out his name and flooding his tongue.

Ziva hadn't been with a man in a shamefully long time leaving her body primed and ready for Gibbs' touch. She hadn't expected to burn as surely as the fire had blistered her skin. His skill as an investigator had long been whispered about, she'd heard rumors about his prowess as a lover but those rumors far underestimated the man touching her now. He played her body as skillfully as though he had a map. Biting back a scream she fell back against the covers as pure sensation flew across her skin.

He gave her no time to recover simply slid along her overstimulated skin smiling at the hiss that left her throat yet again. On his knees he brought her up even with him, guiding her legs around him he slid into her as though he'd practiced. The feeling made black dots of near incoherence dance before her eyes. Dropping her head to his shoulder she couldn't stop the gentle nip against his skin when he began thrusting.

With her hips in his hands and his body fully seated in hers Gibbs knew nothing but her scent and feel. His body found its own rhythm, the silken pull of her muscles making him clench his teeth. Her hands dug into his back, her teeth left marks on his shoulder and none of it mattered. All he could think was how he could hold off long enough for her to come again. Sliding from her he turned her drawing her hips up to his once again. Another thrust and he was back inside her. The hand in her hair drew her back against his chest. In this position they faced the mirror on his dresser. As he tugged her hair to bring her attention her body responded with gentle pulses around his cock. "Hell Ziva,…."

She smiled into the mirror at him and shifted her hips against him, making her body ripple around him again. "Please Jethro…." She knew from the look on his face that he was holding back from allowing either of them release. He wanted to prolong the moment as much as she did yet her body refused to wait.

Catching her eyes in the mirror he watched her as his hands traced her breasts and belly even as he continued his thrusting from behind. "Please what Ziva….tell me what you want."

She flushed for all her experience she'd never had to ask for what she wanted hadn't done the verbal foreplay many of her friends had spoken about. His voice low and rough slid along her skin. "Tell me Ziva…say the words."

"Make me come Jethro." He shuddered physically shook as her words slipped out. Even as she finished speaking he let his hand slide lower between her spread thighs. They slipped into her folds circling till he grazed her clit with a final thrust she flew apart. Gasping for breath and bathed in a sudden sweat her world became nothing but his low growl against her throat.

Gibbs had to be dreaming. Had to have fallen asleep and would wake up in his cold basement once again having dreamed of her. But as her body pulsed around him he knew no dream could be so good, so vibrantly full of her. Even as his body seemed to implode he managed to groan out her name.

Hours, minutes later neither of them new they could both finally breathe again. "We should have done that a long time ago."

Ziva laughed against his chest. "Agreed."

He stroked her hair feeling the faint hint of awkwardness sneak into the moment. He pressed a kiss to her forehead unsure what to say next.

"Jethro I do not require you to say anything. We wanted each other wherever this goes next, I'm fine with." She felt his smile against her hair heard it in his voice as he finally found some words.

"What happens if I want more?" he stroked her bare shoulder, taking pride in the way she shivered under his touch. "More than just now or one night?"

"I want more, this one moment with you could never be enough." She pressed kisses against his chest leaving small nips as she went until she felt his hands tightening in her hair. She felt the gentle testing pull and couldn't hide the shudder of pleasure that ran through her. "What is next Jethro?"

Gibbs pulled her eye to eye with him making sure her dark brown locked with his. "Anything we want Ziva."


End file.
